


One Of A Kind - The Owl House Pokemon au

by BrotherDuck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherDuck/pseuds/BrotherDuck
Summary: Luz is finally 14 years old which means she can finally catch her own Pokemon. The boiling isles is a region like no other. Instead of getting your fist Pokemon from a professor, you have to catch it yourself. Once luz catches her first pokemon she sets off on a journey to become and take the title of the pokemon Champion. The current champion Emperor Belos has bin undefeated sins he became champion. Along the way, luz makes friends, enemies and keeps running into a group of people calling themselves "The emperor's coven". Luz has no idea what their deal is but she pays them no attention until they started to mind control Pokemon.Big thanks to my beta reader @lexa_alycia. She has a story of her own titled " Zero" it's an owl house infinity train au and it amazing so go check it out when you can.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so if there is something wrong please do tell me. I'll try to update at least once a week. I'm pretty busy with school work

Luz POV

I woke to shining rays of light coming through the curtains. I glanced to my right and saw my alarm clock flashing "6:55AM" in big red numbers. I sat up on my bed and turned off the alarm. I looked around my room, my eyes landing on the calendar. I stared at it for a moment until something finally clicked.

"Today's the day!" I can barely contain my excitement.

I jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and hair. I slipped on my school uniform. I walked downstairs and saw my mom cooking breakfast. 

"Hola mamá," I greeted her. 

She turned to me and smiled, "Hola cariño" she said. I sat down at the table, and she laid down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Are you excited for today Mija? Today's the day that you catch your first Pokémon after all". I nodded my head eagerly. 

"Yeah! I wonder what I'm going to catch. Oh, maybe an Eevee or maybe a Nidoran," I replied enthusiastically.

My mom chuckled at my clear zeal, "Only time will tell. Now isn't about time you start heading to school". I checked the clock and saw she was right. I finished the last of my food and washed my plate. I went upstairs to grab my bag and phone.

I returned downstairs and headed to the door. "Te quiero mamá," I opened the front door. 

"Love you too Mija. And please be careful out there" she replied as she poked her head out from the kitchen. 

I looked at her and shook my head with a smile,"Don't worry I will," and closed the front door.

I started my walk to school enjoying the day. "I'm not running late so might as well appreciate the walk," I thought to myself. About 5 minutes into the walk all of the Pidgeys began to wake up and chirp at each other. I found it soothing and started to hum a random tune. 

After about 15 more minutes of walking the school came into view. "Hexside Pokémon Academy," read the sign posted at the front of the school. I arrived at the front of the school and entered, pushing the doors open. I made my way to my locker and grabbed the necessary things for the day, and then I left to go to homeroom. 

A couple of students were already there, including my friends Gus and Willow. I waved at them and they smiled and waved back. I walked over and started a conversation with them, "Are you guys excited? I mean today we're catching our first Pokémon!". They both nodded.

"Yeah, although we do have to be careful. We have no idea what is out there," Willow responded. 

"Oh come on Willow! Don't be such a Debbie Downer." Gus retorted. Willow just chuckled and shook her head.

We had a good five minutes until class was set to start, so we just chatted about random topics. By 8:00AM the classroom was full and the teacher walked in. The class instantly quieted down and directed their attention to the teacher. Normally this wouldn't happen but today was an exception. Everyone was excited to get their first Pokémon, so they just wanted to get through the rules as quickly as possible.

"Ok class, today as most of you know, you'll be catching your first Pokémon.I will write the rules on the board and if you have any questions, you can ask me. We will start in 30 minutes." He picked up a piece of chalk and began scribbling on the board. 

Rule 1: You can go anywhere within a 1-mile radius of the school but no further/ Yes, this does mean you can search in the forest if you so choose. 

Rule 2: You will only be provided with five pokeballs, so use them wisely. If you run out you will have to wait a month to try again.

Rule 3: If you catch more than one Pokémon you will have to choose only one. The rest must be released back into the wild.

Rule 4: Once you have caught your Pokémon you have two options. One is you can remain at the school and keep training, and the second is that you can set off on a Pokémon journey and try to take on the gym leaders in the region. I will warn you the second option is very tough and dangerous, but you can choose it if you so wish.

I read over all the rules and started wondering what I should choose after catching my first Pokémon. Should I go on an adventure or should I stay home and continue learning at school? On one hand, I had no idea what was out there but on the other hand, that's what makes it so fun. The thrill of adventure. I raise my hand to ask a question. The teacher called on me.

"Yes Luz?" he asked.

"How long do we have to decide whether we want to stay or leave?" I asked. 

"You have exactly one week to decide and if you can't decide you'll just have to stay" he replied. 

I nodded my head as I contemplated what he just said "I have a week to think about it. Of course, I have to convince my mom to let me go but it also gives me time to decide what I want," I thought to myself.

The teacher took a couple more questions until the time was up. "Alright everyone, please follow me outside. The time you've all been waiting for has finally arrived". 

The class didn't waste any time, everyone quickly rose out of their seats and scrambled to the door. I could tell the entire class was resisting the urge to just bolt outside, but we had to stay behind the teacher.

Once outside the teacher started handing out the pokeballs. Some students looked at them in awe. I was the second to last get mine and once everyone had 5 pokeballs the teacher spoke, "You kids have three hours to catch a Pokémon. Once you do, you will head back to the school and give us any spare pokeballs and show us what you've caught. You may begin."

The whole class scattered in different directions, some heading into the tall grass and others running behind the school to check the garden. I noticed that no one went into the forest and understood why. The forest was pretty dangerous since it's full of Mightyena and Fearow, and no matter what you did those Pokémon would do anything to get to you. Even so, something about it drew me in.

I made my way to the edge of the forest and internally debated with myself, "I'll just go catch a Pokémon and just as easily get out. It shouldn't be that hard right?" Letting out a shaky sigh, I stepped over fallen branches on the ground, and started walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

I walked around curiously, trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid disturbing any Pokémon that would want to tear me into bits. After about 30 minutes of walking, I had seen a couple of Pokémon that didn't catch my interest, but then I saw a flash of green moving around at the corner of my eye. I turned to my left and tried to see if I could see it again. It was odd seeing green in the forest considering that most of the trees had orange leaves and some had no leaves at all. So most, if not all, Pokémon here had dark fur or feathers so they could hide from other Pokémon.

I started to turn away because I didn't see anything but then I saw it again. I began walking in the direction where I first saw the flash of green, trying to make as little noise as possible in case it was something dangerous. Slowly but surely I made my way to the tree and peeked around it. I saw a tiny green owl-like Pokémon hopping on one leg as if it was hurt. I stared at it for a couple of seconds before deciding to show myself. 

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" I asked in a calm tone. 

It turned to me and I got a good look at its face. It was a round Pokémon, it's body was teal-colored,except it's the face which had two large eyes on each side. There was a sharp beak in between its eyes and part of its bottom half was white with orange little feet. 

It looked startled to see me and started to hop away. I wonder briefly why it didn't just fly away. That's when I noticed that its wing was injured as well. 

"Hey it's ok, I just want to help," I sat down on the cold ground of the forest. It looked at me with its head tilted, as if trying to see if it could trust me. 

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," I pulled bandages and a potion from my bag. It started to hop towards me. I could tell it didn't fully trust me but I was the only help it could get. 

"Can you stick out your injured wing for me, I just want to wrap it up" I asked. It hesitantly stuck out its injured wing. It looked like it had gotten bitten just enough so that it couldn't fly.

"Sorry this might sting a bit, but it's necessary" I said as I brought the potion up to the injured wing. Once I start to spray the potion, the little owl tensed up as if trying to hold the urge to pull its wing back to its side. Once I was done applying the potion, I started to wrap bandages around its wing.

Once I finished wrapping its wing, I repeated the same process with its right leg. "There! Isn't that a lot better?" I smiled. The owl hopped around on its legs, testing them out. It looked at me and hooted happily. I pat its head, the owl now trusted me enough to let me do so.

Then, I heard growling behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a pack of two Mightyena and three poochyena. I froze and so did the little owl Pokémon.We started to back away slowly, the pack getting closer and closer. They had their eyes on me until they noticed the owl Pokémon. All of a sudden, they pounced at him and I scooped him up and started booking it in opposite detection. 

"They must be the ones who injured the Pokémon. I still don't know what species it is" I thought to myself as I raced through the trees.

After running for a while, the Pokémon looked good enough to fly again. I held the owl close to me and made eye contact with it.

"Listen, you have to get out of here. I'll be ok, but you need to get to safety because they're after you," I said. 

The owl nodded its head and flew away. I was just glad it was safe but the pack of Pokémon were still after me. I tried losing them several times but they always found me again. As time passed, I grew more tired and began losing speed. I darted behind a large boulder, hoping they wouldn't find me.

I felt something scratching me inside my uniform. I lifted my uniform and a small teal-colored feather drifted to the ground. 

"So that's how they kept finding me," I thought to myself. 

I realized a bit too late that they finally found me. I heard the pack of Pokémon to my left, right, and in front of me. They had cornered me against the rock. I could tell they were getting ready to pounce on me. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the impact.

All of a sudden, I heard something sprinting towards us. I opened my eyes and saw a silhouette of a Pokémon against the sun as it jumped over the pack of Mightyena and Poochyena. It landed and had its back towards me but I could tell I was staring down the back of Pokémon.

It was at least five feet tall, and its feet looked like that of a barn owl. It looked like it had a cloak but I could tell that it was part of its body. The cloak was a light brown except for the green hood that looked like it was made out of leaves, and a white feather stuck out the top.

The pack didn't back down as they outnumbered the new Pokémon five to one. After a couple of seconds of the Pokémon staring at each other, one of the Mightyena pounced. The Pokémon quickly lifted its wing and used some feathers like fingers and pulled one of the leaf straps on its cloak. It pulled out one of its feathers to use as an arrow. A ball of dark energy gathered at the tip of the feather, it kind of looked like a shadow ball. The Pokémon released the strap and the arrow shot straight to the ground, creating a shock wave of dark energy that pushed back the Mightyena and Poochyena. The pack decided that it was too dangerous and therefore not worth their time, so they started to retreat into the shadows of the forest. 

The Pokémon made sure the pack was completely gone before turning towards me. Its face was dark green except for the bottom half, which was white like the rest of its body. It had dark orange surrounding its eyes and a black beak. I rocked on my feet, leaning in curiously.

"Um, hi. Thank you for helping me but how did you find me and how did you know I needed help?" I asked. 

The Pokémon hooted as if calling for someone, and from a nearby tree, the little teal owl I had helped earlier flew down and landed next to me. 

"You went to go get help?" I asked and he nodded his head. I smiled, "Thank you. I was in really a tight spot". 

All of a sudden my phone buzzed with a notification. I reached for it and saw that I only had two hours left to catch a Pokémon. 

"Well thanks again,but I have to go now because I'm trying to catch my first Pokémon," I said, rising to my feet. 

The teal owl shook its head and went over to the taller Pokémon, hooting as if asking it a question. The Pokémon looked to be in thought for a moment and then nodded its head and started to walk away. I looked at the small owl in curiosity as it hooted happily and started poking one of the pant pockets. I looked at it confused as I dug a hand into my pockets and found one of my pokeballs.

"You want to come with me? Are you sure?" I asked.

The owl nodded his little head excitedly. I grinned and mumbled "If you're sure," as I held the Pokeball up to it. 

The owl pecked the center button and the Pokeball popped open. The Pokémon faded into red energy as it was sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook once, twice, and a third time before the white button flash red, indicating that it had been caught. I let the owl out, and he perched on my shoulder, looking at me. 

"I still don't know what you're called but for now, I'll call you Hooty" I say, and the owl nodded happily. "Now can I get some help? I'm a bit lost." I asked. 

The Pokémon hopped off my shoulder and began flying in one direction and I followed. This went pretty well. Maybe going on a journey wouldn't be so bad.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update. Like I said I've been very busy with school. Like I said I'll try to update every week but if I can't please be patient with me :)

Luz POV

Hooty and I walked through the forest for a good fifteen minutes until I finally saw the outline of the school through the trees. I thanked Hooty as I returned him to his Pokeball, and walked to the front of the doors of the school. I pushed open the doors and walked towards my homeroom.

Once I arrived at homeroom, I saw another six students seated at their desks. I walked up to the teacher's desk, while pulling out the extra Pokeballs I didn't use.

He looked up at me "Oh, hello Luz. Care to show me what Pokemon you caught" he asked me.

I nodded as I took the Pokeball with Hooty inside out. I pressed the button in the center and the Pokeball popped open. A white ball of energy shot out onto the teacher's desk and formed into the small teal owl. I noticed that once Hooty was completely out of his Pokeball, a few of white sparkles shined around him and just as quickly disappeared.

The teacher's eyes widened as his eyes landed on Hooty. He started at Hooty as he just stood there. The teacher looked up at me, bewildered.

"Luz, where did you catch this Rowlet?"

"I caught him in the forest, why?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He looked down at Hooty as he started to explain "This Pokemon species is extremely rare in the wild. Not only that but it's also a shiny". 

"What's a shiny?" I asked. 

"Oh, right. You were sick when we covered it in class. A shiny is a Pokemon that is a different color from others of the same species. Some can have a major color difference like the Rowlet you caught, and some are so subtle you can't easily notice it, like a Gengar."

Once he finished explaining everything, he told me I could go to my desk. I scooped up Hooty and walked towards my desk. Gus was already at his desk with a Zorua on it. He looked up at me once I sat down. 

"Hi Luz,” He perked up once he noticed my Pokemon. “Oh, you caught Rowlet and it's shiny! How did you catch him? You've got to tell me!"   
"Well, it's a bit of a long story," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"We've got time," He replied, eyeing Hooty.

"If you say so,” I shrugged. “So to give you a brief rundown, I found him injured then I helped him heal. But then got chased by a pack of Mightyena and Poochyena. He flew away and I got cornered, I thought I was about to be mauled. All of a sudden, I was saved by the Robin Hood of Pokemon. After that, Hooty decided to come with me. Any questions?" I asked.

He looked at me dumbstruck and mumbled, "THAT was the brief rundown?"

I nodded my head.

"And how did you catch that Zorua?"

"Oh, I caught her at the edge of the forest. I was too scared to go into the forest, so I just checked the surrounding areas and found her" he responded.

I hummed in response and just pet Hooty on the head as we waited for the rest of the class to come back.

We waited an hour and a half until everyone arrived, with their Pokemon in tow. One student caught a Mankey and another one managed to catch a Gible. Once Willow walked through the door she showed us a Fomantis she caught in the garden. Once the whole class had settled down the teacher spoke up.

"Alright class since today you caught your Pokemon you can go home early and start to bond with them. Remember, if you want to start your journey you have between now and next Friday to inform me, otherwise you're staying. You are dismissed." 

The whole class started to rise out of their seats but the teacher spoke up again. 

"Oh, and one more thing. We'll be having a new student this Monday but she already decided to go on a journey, so she won't be here that long."

"A new student huh? Wonder what she'll be like," I thought to myself.

I returned Hooty to his Pokeball, said bye to Willow and Gus, and walked out of the class. I started making my way back home. On the way, I noticed that a couple of people were gathered around an electronics store that had TV screens visible through the window. Curious, I walked over to the TVs after the people had left to see what they were watching.

One of the screens read "Beware of the Emperor's Coven." 

The screen transitioned to a news report and a woman holding a microphone started speaking. 

"The Emperor's Coven is still at large after stealing 34 Pokemon from a Pokécenter. It is unclear what their intentions are or if they have anything to do with the current Pokemon champion, Emperor Belos, but one thing is for sure. Keep your Pokemon safe."

The Emperor's Coven. I'd heard of them before but they had never done anything as bad as this. Sure, they stole a couple of things here and there but stealing Pokemon was just horrible. I dug my hand into my pocket, feeling around for Hooty's Pokeball to make sure he was still there. I let out a sigh of relief when my fingers grasped the ball.  
I turned and continued walking home, but without taking my hand off of the Pokeball. I didn’t know why I felt so worried. The Emperor's Coven wouldn't attack me out of blue, right? 

Thankfully, I made it home without running into anyone. Since I got out of school early today, my mom wasn't home yet. I opened the front door and headed upstairs to my room. 

Once I entered my room my eyes landed on a poster of Emperor Belos hanging on the wall. He became the Pokemon Champion of the Boiling Isles 11 years ago and managed to stay undefeated for that long as well. No one knew what he looked like because he always wore a mask with two long, upward-facing horns. The mask had dark eyeholes, obscuring his eyes, which was a bit eerie the more I thought about it.

Of course, there are pictures of him before he became champion but they were so old that no one knew what he looked like now because he never took the mask off. 

Looking away from the poster, I sat on my bed and started to think about the possibility of going on a journey. I really wanted to go but my mom would obviously argue against it. She would say it was too dangerous and that I was too young but I knew there was more to it. Something she wasn't telling me.

I decide to not question it anymore and let Hooty out of his Pokeball. White sparkles shot around him and quickly disappeared. I smiled.

"Hey, Hooty how are you doing?"   
He hooted happily as he jumped and perched on my shoulder. I patted him on the head lightly and then an idea struck me.

"Want me to show you around the area? I’m pretty sure you haven't been anywhere outside of the forest so I think it’s a good idea for you to get a look around."

He nodded his head then hopped off my shoulder and flew towards the door and where he waited patiently. I chuckled at his excitement and walked over to him. He landed on my head as I made my way downstairs and outside. I started heading towards the park, and on our way there I pointed out some local shops and my friends’ homes. 

Once we arrived at the park, he decided to fly to a nearby tree and perched on one of the branches. I was so preoccupied with keeping an eye on him that I didn't notice where I was going, and accidentally bumped into someone.

I fell to the ground and just as quickly scrambled back to my feet. I started to frantically apologize to the person I knocked over. I looked down and saw a girl around my age. She was about as tall as me with bright green hair, her brown roots showing at the front.

I offered my hand to her but she just scoffed and stood up by herself. I let my hand fall back to my side. She dusted herself off before she spoke.

"Next time watch where you're going, nitwit!" She hissed.

I nodded my head slightly before she walked away. I looked toward her apologetically and then turned towards Hooty and motioned for him to come over. He landed on my shoulder and together we went off to explore the park. 

Hooty scanned his surroundings and checked every tree he could. Halfway around the park, I spotted a Grimer looking around frantically. It was odd seeing a Grimer in a park because they usually hung around dark alleyways. The only way a Grime could have gotten here was if it was brought here by its trainer. Then I realized that it had been separated from its trainer. 

I called Hooty from the tree he had perched on and he flew over to me. I walked up to the Grimer who was still looking around for their trainer. I kneeled down in front of the Pokemon and looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey buddy, are you lost?" I asked.

It looked at me confused as if he couldn't understand me. I looked over to Hooty who was now perched on my shoulder 

"Can you talk to him Hooty? I don't think he can understand me." 

Hooty nodded as he flew off my shoulder and landed in front of Grimer. He proceeded to hoot at Grimer and it seemed to understand Hooty. Grimer gurgled in response. Hooty nodded again and hopped up to me.

"So is it lost? I asked. Hooty nodded his head.

"Ask him if he would like our help," Hooty nodded and hopped back over to Grimer. Hooty proceeded to ask Grimer if he needed help. Grimer looked over at me and nodded its head.

I smiled and stood up, "Well let get going then! There's no time to lose."

Hooty flapped up onto my shoulder and Grimer slid over to my side. We started to walk around the park again, and Grimer kept an eye out for his trainer. We walked for about thirty minutes and Grimer started to look desperate. I tried to comfort him and offered him some reassuring words but the Pokemon was still anxious. I promised myself that I would help him find their trainer.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct shouting of a girl.

"GRIMER!" 

Grimer perked up. The Pokemon looked around until he figured out which direction the shouting was coming from and started to move as fast as possible towards the girl. 

I followed Grimer and saw the girl I bumped into earlier come into view with a concerned look on her face. Then her eyes landed on Grimer and she ran towards him. She kneeled in front of the Pokemon and started examining him to see if he was okay

I observed from a distance and watched as the trainer let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Grimer was unharmed. I decided to walk up to her and her Pokemon. She looked up and saw me standing there. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh hello there, Did you help Grimer find me?" 

I nodded. 

"Yeah, I just found him while he was looking around for you. My name’s Luz, Luz Noceda." 

"Amity Blight. Sorry if I seemed a bit rude earlier. I was just stressed because I lost Grimer." 

"It's alright I understand,” I scratched the back of my head. “It was my fault for not watching where I was going." 

"Yeah anyway, thank you for helping Grimer find me,” Amity looked down and checked the time on her watch. “Sorry, but I have to get going now. Come on, let's go Grimer." 

"Bye, see you around" I called out to her. She turned around and gave me a small wave before she left.

Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from my mom telling me to get home. I turned towards Hooty.

"It’s time for you to meet my mom,” I raised an eyebrow. “Are you ready?" 

Hooty hooted happily as he landed on my shoulder. I smiled and started to walk home.


End file.
